Foster's Mystery Dungen
by Skittykat501
Summary: After Mac has a dream saying he must save the Pokemon world, he, along with Goo, Bloo, Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo get sent into the Pokemon world and team up with Skitty and Henrey, the skitty and meowth. BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Into The Pokemon World

**_Skitty here with a new story! It follows the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity _****_game for the most part_****_. Enjoy!_**

* * *

…

… …

… … …

"Whe-Wher…Where…am…I? Is this…a dream?"

Thought Mac as he dreamt of a rainbow growing light. He then heard a voice.

"You. You who can now hear my voice. Are you…a human? If you are, please, listen to my plea. I want you to save the Pokémon world. Please, we need your…"

A big purple explosion happened and the voice yelled, "HELP!"

The scene then changed to a small pink round creature with purple flowers on it in a cave. It was running from something. Then Mac saw what it was, a blue, black, and red dragon with three heads and six strings like wings on the back. It roared and then it looked like it bit the pink creature but Mac woke up before he could see."

"What the heck was that? Yelled Mac.

**_Later at Foster's_**

Mac just finished explaining his dream to Bloo, Goo, Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo.

"Wow, freaky dream." Said Bloo.

"Si, Bloo is right." Eduardo replied

"Co, coco, cococo!" Exclaimed Coco

"I'm sorry, but what's a Pokémon?" asked Wilt.

Mac was going to say he didn't know but Goo interrupted "Maybe their imaginary friends but live in another world that doesn't have humans! Or maybe there alien overlords that sent a message to Mac telepathically by accident! Or maybe-"

Bloo put his hand/arm over Goo's mouth "Shut it Goo. We don't need one of your giant rants."

Frankie open's the door to the room "Guy's, you have got to see something that Madem. Foster found."

The six follow the redhead to the front of a room. As she opened the door, the group found a small room with just one item in it, a wooden table with a small glowing orb on top of it.

"What is it?" Asked Mac

"I don't know. Neither does Harriman or Madem. Foster. Now guys don't touch it. We have no idea what it is or what it does. I just wanted to show you before you did any thing stupid."

Frankie pushed the six out of the room and went off to do something else. "Well ok then. Come on guys lets go play some basketball."

As the others went out Coco noticed Bloo go back into the room. "COCO! COCOCO!" Coco yelled alerting the others.

"What's wrong Co-" Wilt began. But the he and the others saw Bloo.

"Bloo no!" Yelled Mac. He ran inside with the others.

"Bloo, don't touch it!" Said Eduardo.

Goo started ranting "Yeah, what if it blows up! Or destroys the planet! Or maybe-"

Bloo touched it anyway. It didn't do anything. "Really?!" Yelled Bloo. "I thought something bigger would happen-"

The light then broke into 6 small lights. The lights flew around the room, and then each light flew to one of the six. Around and around they went.

"AAAHHH!" They all yelled. As the lights engulfed them.

* * *

"Ow…everything is spinning." Thought Mac. He couldn't see a lot and was just starting to open his eyes.

"Hey. Hey kid. You ok?" Mac heard a boy's voice.

"Is he dead? I CALL BURYING HIM!" Yelled a girl's voice.

Mac finally opened his eyes to see who was talking. He found 2 cat-like creatures. One was on its hind legs and cream colored. The tip of its tail was light brown. So were the tips of its hind paws. Its ears were black and it had a golden oval coin on its forehead.

The other was on all fours and was pink. It's belly and its face was cream colored. The inside of its ears were purple. Its tail was thin and the end of it had a big pink fluff with three cream circles sticking out.

"Skitty, he's alive." Said the cream cat.

"Aww… I haven't buried anything since your pet die- I mean, ran away." Said Skitty. "Hey kid, I'm SkittyKat M. Gardivior, but most Pokémon call me Skitty."

"And I'm Henrey Otakimi. I'm a meowth."

They're so different from a normal imaginary friend. Wait, did she say Pokémon? "Um, I'm Mac. What's a Pokémon?"

The two stared at him, and then started laughing. "What's a Pokémon?" Continued Skitty "You're acting as if you were just turned into an Axew!"

"A what?" I looked at my hands. Each was small, dark green, and had three tiny fingers. "WHAT THE WHAT?"

"What's wrong Mac?" Asked Henrey

"I was a human a minuet ago and now I'm a…wait I still don't know what a Pokémon is."

"Whoa!" Continued Skitty "Shut the front door, you were a human? I thought those were just legions!' She got up into my face. "THAT'S AWESOME! Are any more of your human friends here?"

"Before you answer that." Henrey interrupted "Pokémon are creatures that have amazing powers and fight each other. Some are good-"

"Like us."

"- And some are bad."

"Like the ones in mystery dungeons."

"Mystery dungeons?" I asked

"Their places that are filled with Pokémon, treasure, and adventure! The always change each time you go into one!" Explained Skitty.

"Oh, ok. Now, I do have some friends but I have no idea where they are. One of them is human and the other four are imaginary friends."

"Imaginary?" Henrey said quite puzzled. "If they're imaginary does that mean we can't see them?"

"No, they were real as real could be. " Mac said. They looked at him like he was crazy.

"Ok then." Said Skitty after a while. "Well help you look for them!"

"Thanks!" Mac exclaimed.

Henrey tapped on Skitty shoulder "Skitty we can't. Remember?"

Skitty thought for a few moments, Her face lit up in worry as she yelled "HOLY CRAP! WE'RE LATE!" She started pushing Henrey and me.

"Hey! Why are you pushing me?" Mac asked

"If we're going to help you your helping us gets through Ragged Mountain! There's no time to explain! Just come on!" Skitty continued. As he was being pushed into the unknown, Mac was left with one thought:

"What am I being dragged into?"

* * *

**Woo hoo! Finished the first chapter! Hey, lets play a game. If you win, a ****Pokémon ****OC that you have will be in rainbow town and mentioned regularly. Here are the rules**

· **Must have all answers correct**

· **The first one is the winner**

· **Pokémon OC can _not _be a legionary**

· **Can't be after the next chapter in uploaded unless said otherwise.**

**Now the game, what Pokémon are Bloo, Goo, Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo? Place your answers in the reviews and see you next time!**


	2. Ragged Moutain!

**_Ah, nothing like putting off studying for finals typing fanfiction while eating vanilla frosting. No one did the game… oh well. We have a new one each chapter! Now lets start!_**

* * *

**_Ragged Mountain: West_**

The three made it to a mountainside. "Wow, this is actually beautiful! The landscape looks untouched!" Mac thought as he looked around. Henrey went ahead while Skitty looked at Mac.

"Quit admiring! We need to get a move on!" Yelled Skitty.

"Uh, guys. We have a problem." Said Henrey

Skitty and Mac make their way to the bridge to find it all crashed down. "Crap!" Yelled Skitty as she stomped the ground with her front paw, "This must have happened from the earthquake three days ago!"

"There's always that way" Henrey says as he points to a cave in the mountainside. "It goes all the way around."

Skitty turned to Mac "Hey, do you know how to use moves? Since you were human and all."

"Well-I-um…what are moves?"

"Moves are what Pokémon use to battle other Pokémon." Skitty grabbed Mac's hand "We'll show you"

**_Ragged Mountain: Floor 2_**

"This is a mystery dungeon!" Explained Henrey "In order to advance through we must find the stairs!"

"Ok." Said Mac

Skitty led the way "I'll be leader! Follow me!"

Skitty led the three and they found a gothorita. A hostile gothita. "Ok, Mac, watch me!" Said Skitty. She went up to the gothita "COME AT ME BRO!"

"Skitty, that's a girl." Said Mac

"…COME AT ME GIRL!" Said Skitty. Henrey face palmed.

"Confusion!" Gothita admitted purple, wavy, rings towards Skitty and they hit her.

"Oh it's on! Thunder Bolt!" Static electricity on her fur and shocked the gothorita making it faint. "That's how you use a move."

"Ok, I'll try to defeat the next foe." Said Mac

**_Ragged Mountain: Floor 3_**

The three got out side again only to find a new problem.

"Henrey, what the heck are you talking about? There is no bridge up here! Just a dumb dead tree, a big gap, and an oshawott being chased by a sewaddle!"

Henrey started "Well I was think- wait, an oshawott?"

Skitty pointed towards an Oshawott near the ledge that was being razor leafed by a sewaddle. "Help!" yelled the oshawott. To Mac, the voice was familiar.

"Bloo!" Mac yelled as he ran to the sewaddle tackling him off the ledge. The sewaddle used string shot to attach to a near by tree and safely landed on the ground.

"Hey, thanks!" Said Bloo

"Any time Bloo" Said Mac

"Wait, how do you-" Then Bloo recognized his voice, "Mac!" He hugged Mac. "Thank goodness you're here!"

"I'm glad we found you!"

"'We'?" Asked Bloo

Mac nodded and signaled Skitty and Henrey to come over. "Skitty and Henrey, this is Bloo. Bloo, this is Skitty and Henrey. I'm helping them and they're helping me find the others."

The three shook paws. "Now that we have met." Skitty turned back to the gap "HOW THE HECK ARE WE GONNA GET ACROSS!?"

"I was going to say, we could break that dead tree so we could go across." Said Henrey

"Alright, all four of us will ram the tree to make it go over." Said Mac as he, Skitty, and Henrey lined up to ram the tree.

"Now hold on!" Stated Bloo "I want to know what's going on, right here, right now!"

"We got turned into these things call Pokémon and we're helping Skitty and Henrey so can find the others. You happy?" Said Mac

"…Ok then!" Said Bloo as he lined up with the others.

"On three!" Said Henrey "One…-"

"THREE!" Skitty yelled as they all rammed the tree. It knocked over so they could go across.

"Lets move troops!" yelled Skitty as she went into the other cave.

"Skitty! Wait!" Yelled Henrey as he went inside.

"Come on Bloo!" Yelled Mac as he went inside.

"Mac!" Bloo ran in last.

**_Ragged Mountain: Floor 4_**

"Bite!" Yelled Henrey as he bit a minccino that was attacking them. It fainted.

"That was cool!" Said Bloo. "I want to try next"

"Ok" Said Skitty "Next time we run into a Pokémon, you can defeat it."

Just then, a male nidoran ran to them yelling "¡Ayuda! ¡Monstruo!" It stopped when it saw the other four "YEAAAAAA!"

"Eduardo! Calm down! It's Bloo and me! These are our friends Skittykat and Henrey."

"Senõr Mac!" Eduardo hugged the dragon Pokémon tightly. "Ayuda! There's a yellow spider chasing me!"

A small, fluffy, yellow spider came out the same way Eduardo came out of. "Jolt-joltik!"

Bloo pushed Mac and Henrey to the side "I got this!" he ran towards the joltik and tackled the joltik into the wall. The joltik ran away.

"Oh yeah! That just happened!" Yelled Bloo victoriously.

Skitty grabbed his tail "yeah yeah, come on mister 'Awesome'."

"Thank you Senõr Bloo!" Eduardo said.

"Lets just get to the next floor." Henrey said

After a few minuets, and the occasional screaming of Eduardo, the five get to the stairs. "Alright lets go!" Skitty says, but before they do, the joltik from before comes back with a minncino, gothorita, sewaddle, and three Pokémon caught in a web made by sewaddle and joltik.

One of the three was a light brown pigeon-like bird, another was a orange and yellow chick with a feather tuff on it's head, and the last one was a yellow fox with orange tuffs of fur coming out of it's ears.

The chick started "I'm sorry to bother you but-"

"HELP!" Yelled the fox

"COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO!" Yelled the pigeon

"Hey Mac, do you know that Torchic, Fenniken, and Pidgey?" Asked Skitty

"WILT! GOO! COCO!" Yelled Bloo, Mac, and Eduardo at the same time. Eduardo hid behind Henrey and Skitty while Mac and Bloo started tackling the foe Pokémon.

"What kind of stupid name is Goo?" Asked Henrey

"MY stupid name!" yelled Goo while Mac was freeing her and the other two.

"We would like some help!" Yelled Bloo before being hit by a razor leaf from sewaddle.

"OH RIGHT!" Skitty yelled as she used fake out on the minncino

"Lets do this" Yelled Henrey deploying long claws and scratching the same minncino.

Once Mac got Wilt, Coco, and Goo out they helped battle. Goo unleashed a ember at sewaddle saving Bloo.

"CO-CO CO!" Yelled Coco angrily as she tackled the sewaddle.

Wilt was being cornered by the gothorita that everyone seemed to forget about. "Now, I don't want to fi-" The gothorita pounded Wilt. "Alright, you asked for it." Wilt let out an ember catching gothorita on fire. It was running around like crazy. "Um..Sorry!" Yelled Wilt

"No, no, that's what your supposed to Wilt." Said Skitty tackling a minncino.

Goo and Bloo focused there attention and the on fire gothorita so sewaddle closed in on a scared Eduardo. "AHHHH!" Out of fear, Eduardo ran towards the sewaddle with his horn as if pecking making the sewaddle faint.

"Great job Eduardo!" Said Mac as he and Wilt took out Joltik

"hiii…YEAH!" Skitty and Henrey tackled the minncino fainting it.

Goo, Coco, and Bloo tackle Gothorita out of the room. "Lets go before they come back!" Yelled Bloo as he grabbed Coco and Goo and went through the stairs followed by the others.

"I'M SUPPOSED TO BE LEADING!" Yelled Skitty

"I DON'T CARE!" Yelled Bloo back.

**_Ragged Mountain: Outside_**

The eight Pokémon came out of the cave panting. "We…did it…" Said Skitty

"So, Mac, Eduardo, Bloo, why are following these two?" Asked Goo while pointing to Skitty and Henrey

Bloo and Eduardo looked at Mac waiting for an answer. "Well, they were the first ones I met. They said they would help me find you guys and I would help them get through Ragged Mountain."

"Oh yeah! Come on, we're almost there!" Said Henrey. He led the others to a path the lead to a crossroad.

Skitty turned to the six who she just met "Thank you for helping Henrey and me get here!"

"Your welcome but why did you need to came here?" Asked Wilt

"You want to see?" The six nodded 'Alright, lets go!" Said Henrey as he lead them to the right path. It lead to a desert wasteland. An odd blue Pokémon was waiting there.

"Hmm, I guess they're not coming." It said before it tried to leave.

"WAIT!" Yelled Henrey "We're here!"

"Ah! I thought you wouldn't come!" Said The Pokémon " I'm Quagsire, the owner of this land. You have the 100,000 Pokédollars?"

Skitty narrowed her eyes "Got my deed?" Henrey flicked her ear "I mean, got OUR deed?"

"Here" Said Quagsire as he showed Skitty a paper. "But are you two sure about this? This is a deserted wasteland. Nothing here but random mystery dungeons."

"I'm as sure as I am pink!" Said Skitty. Quagsire gave her the deed.

"Thank you for your business." Said Quagsire as he went off.

"So, what are you and Henrey going to do here Skitty?" Asked Wilt "If it's fine with me asking."

"Me and Skitty want to make a Pokémon Paradise!" Said Henrey

"A place where Pokémon can be free to explore and what not. A place you can only dream about!" Said Skitty.

"But what about all the mystery dungeons?" Asked Eduardo still scared about the sewaddle he tackled in the dungeon.

"Well, to me and Skitty it means adventure can sprout up and any time!" Said Henrey happily.

Skitty turned to the six "So… what are you guys going to do now?"

The six Pokémon looked at each other. What where they going to do? They were in a new world with new creatures. "If you can't think of any thing, do you mind if me and Skitty ask you something?" Asked Henrey

"Fire away." Said Mac

"Yeah, you can ask us about any thing! Pirates, imaginary friends, candy-" Bloo covered Goo's mouth

"Well… since you have nowhere to go, how about helping me and Henrey make our paradise?" Asked Skitty.

"What!" Yelled the six

"Me and Henrey can do it alone! We were thinking of having more Pokémon join any way." Said Skitty

"So what do you say?" Asked Henrey

The six got into a huddle "Well?" Asked Bloo. "What now?"

"I'm still worried about that call for help I heard in my dream." Said Mac

"Yeah, and going with them means we have to battle more mounsters." Said Eduardo.

"I'm sorry but I don't want to hurt any more creatures" Said Wilt

"Cococococococococo" Said Coco agreeing with Wilt

"Yeah but if we go with them, we might learn more about this world and maybe even find the one calling Mac." Said Goo, for once making sense.

"I agree with Goo." Said Bloo

"Come to think of it, those Pokémon were coming at us." Said Wilt

"Coco."

"And I did protect myself." Said Eduardo.

"So it's settled? We're staying with them?" Said Mac. Everyone nodded. They got out of the huddle.

"Well stay with you guys!" Said Mac

"Yeah!" Said Henrey and Skitty. Skitty turned to the landscape. "There's nothing here now but I just know, we will build this place to be a beautiful Pokémon paradise!" She yelled as the others celebrated with her.

After a minuet Bloo asked, "Where are we sleeping for the night?"

* * *

**_Oh that will be taken care of Bloo…sort of. Now, Contest time! The rules are at the bottom of the first chapter. So, I decided to switch around a few charetcers. With the one clue I give you, you can guess with Pokémon I switched it with. Please note that the type _****_could _****_be part of a duel type._**

**_Keldeo- Dragon from Kalos_**

**_Virizion-Fairy from Kalos_**

**_Emolga- Water from Sinnoh_**

**_Espeon- Psychic from Hoenne_**

**_Umbreon- Psychic from Sinnoh._**


End file.
